Julia Koenig (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Warrior Woman | Aliases = Julia Koenig, Kriegerfrau, Frieda Ratsel, Frau Ratsel (Madame Mystery), Agent Drei | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , , Red Skull, | Relatives = Wilhelm Lohmer (aka Master Man) (husband, legality disputed); Max Lohmer (aka Master Man) (great-nephew-in-law) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Berlin, Germany | Gender = Female | Height = 6'5" | Height2 = ; originally 5'6"Category:Height 5' 6" | Weight = 205 lbs | Weight2 = (originally 130 lbs) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Terrorist; former Third Reich operative, spy, scientist | Education = PhDs in chemistry and biology | Origin = Human Mutate, enhanced by a variant of the Super-Soldier Serum | PlaceOfBirth = Hanover, Germany | Creators = Roy Thomas; Jim Mooney | First = Invaders #16 | Last = | HistoryText = Julia's early life has yet to be revealed. She was a spy during the Nazi regime in World War II. She caught and hypnotized an American, William Joseph White, who held secrets to the Super-Soldier Formula that transformed Captain America. "Bill Jo" White wrote comics, which noted a super-soldier serum and had received secret and key information from his long-time friend Dr. Anderson, a collaborator on Operation Rebirth. Despite objections from her superiors, Koenig decided to try what she had learned of the formula on herself. An explosion took place during the process, and Julia was transformed into a female version of a Super Soldier. On one of her first missions, Warrior Woman accompanied the Red Skull and a team of superhuman Nazi operatives to Wakanda to recover a supply of vibranium for the Nazi war effort. She was seemingly killed during the battle by the Black Panther, but she somehow survived. Adolf Hitler was so impressed with this new "Krieger Frau" that he wanted her to marry his Master Man. Against her better judgement (and standards), she agreed only because it was Hitler's wish. As part of the celebration in Berlin, Hitler wanted to execute the Invaders, who had been recently captured by Warrior Woman and Master Man. The final vows were never spoken, as reserve members of the Invaders rescued their teammates. Later, against her will, she was among the Axis supervillains who were organized by the mind-controlling Lady Lotus in her Super-Axis. She was taken into custody with the rest of the team when defeated by the Invaders. Julia was put into a form of cryonic suspension after the war, not being recovered until after the German reunification. A man who called himself "Herr Nacht" had fallen in love with her image, and had re-created the strength formula and taken it himself, becoming a self-proclaimed new Master Man. Unfortunately, it seems her long freeze had given Warrior Woman some brain damage, complicating her recovery. Herr Nacht attempted to use the blood containing Horton Cells of the original Human Torch to try to heal her, but the involvement of the Sub-Mariner, Captain America, Union Jack, and an elderly Jacqueline Crichton prevented that. However, the original Master Man had also been awakened and, tired of her flirtations with Nacht and her constant berating him, took his revenge by blowing up the building they were in. The original Master Man, Wilhelm Lohmer, was later seen alive although reverted to his true age. Warrior Woman also later re-appeared as a member of Axis Mundi. She has also acquired the affection and attention of the new Master Man. | Powers = The Super Soldier Serum (SSS) metabolized and enhanced all of her' bodily functions to the peak of human potential. Artificially Enhanced Physiology: Julia has no superhuman powers, although as a result of the Super-Soldier Serum, she was transformed from a average young woman into a "perfect" specimen of human development and conditioning. Julia is as intelligent, strong, fast, agile, and durable as possible for a human being to be without being considered superhuman. *''Peak Human Strength: Julia's physical strength is enhanced to the very peak of human potential. As a result, she is as physically strong as a human being can be. Surpassing even the strongest of Olympic athletes. *Peak Human Speed: Julia can run at speeds of up to approximately 48 kilometers per hour (30 miles per hour) or higher, and has run a mile (1.6 km) in 73 seconds (49 mph/78 kph). When under duress she can run a mile in just over a minute (60 mph). *Peak Human Durability: Her bones and muscles are denser and harder and so are amplified to the highest human potential, which makes her very durable compared to a normal human. Julia was caught in a huge explosion without sustaining any injuries. *Peak Human Agility: Her agility is greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist. She has complete control of her body and can coordinate her movements with outstanding balance, flexibility, and dexterity. *Peak Human Reflexes: Julia's reflexes border on superhuman level. Her reaction speed is 20 kph, which makes it possible for her to dodge gunfire even in point blank range from multiple gunners at the same time. *Peak Human Stamina: Julia's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in her muscles, granting her exceptional endurance and lung capacity. She can exert herself at peak capacity for a hour without any rest and before showing any signs of fatigue. *Peak Human Healing: Julia's healing speed and efficiency is at the highest limits of human potential, which means she can heal faster than most humans. The white blood cells and the Super-Soldier Serum in her body are efficient enough to fight off any microbe, foreign body and others from his body keeping him healthy and immune to most if not all infections, diseases and disorders. Also she cannot become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, or impurities in the air and is immune to terrestrial diseases. She is also highly resistant to hypnosis or gases that could affect her focus. *Peak Human Mental Process: Her mental performance has been greatly enhanced, allowing her mind to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible. One manifestation of this is her tactical genius; the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. Julia also possesses an eidetic memory, meaning that she never forgets anything and has perfect recall. This enables her to remember any movement and military tactic and apply it to any situation. *Peak Human Senses: Julia's senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch are at the highest possible limits of human potential. *Peak Human Longevity: The Super-Soldier Serum dramatically slows Julia's aging due to extensively healthy cells. Sersi once stated because of this it is possible that she may indefinitely maintain her youth. | Abilities = '''Master Martial Artist:' Julia is a master in hand-to-hand combat being highly skilled in multiple combat styles. Julia seems to have mixed savate, san soo, judo, wrestling, and jujutsu into her personal style. Matching her personality, her fighting style is highly calculating and ruthless in nature. Unlike Master Man, Julia is shown to be a very methodical and technical fighter; she uses complex grappling moves and can strike at precise spots to systemically wear down her opponent. Julia's fighting skills have proven so exceptional she was able to easily defeat Captain America numerous times. Master Whipfighter: Julia is highly skilled in the use of a bullwhip. She can use it with unmatched precision and speed. She developed a style of fighting in which she can quickly switch between lashing from a distance to close fighting. At close range she is able to use the whip to strangle her opponents or uses the whip to tie up arms or legs to immobilize and capture them. Expert Chemist and Biologist: Julia is immensely knowledgeable about the human body. She possesses a PhD in both biology and chemistry. Master Spy: Julia is highly skilled in spycraft. She is able to use her knowledge to spy on her enemies but uses it also to counter enemy spies. Master Tactician and Strategist: Julia is an accomplished strategist. She is able to formulate battle strategies and her brilliant tactical sense allows her to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. Her tactical brilliance allowed her to outwit her enemies on multiple occasions. Advanced Military Operator: Julia is well-versed in all armed forces disciplines including intelligence gathering, escape arts, assassination, demolition, survival tactics, hunting, swimming, mountaineering, march/drill skills, map making and reading, decoding cipher and other secret code messages, disguising, interrogation, computers, explosives, communication systems, vehicles and electronic appliances used in armed forces. Master Acrobat: Her years of training and experience have made Julia an expert acrobat, gymnast, and aerialist. She often utilizes these skills in combat. Indomitable Will: Julia is a very strong-willed person. She is able to overcome most forms of temptation and resist the effects of extreme pain, drugs, and toxins to a great extent. Expert Hypnotist: Julia has great skill in hypnosis. She is able to make men reveal the truth and can force them to perform actions without them being aware. She also used this to make persons relive certain memories. Expert Markswoman: She can throw most projectile weaponry with perfect aim. Julia is highly skilled with any firearm, ranging from short range guns to sniper rifles. Expert Swordswoman: Julia is proficient with the sabre, cutlass, and rapier. Weapons Proficiency: Julia is proficient in wielding swords, garrote, axes, daggers, throwing knifes, staffs, sticks, tonfa, axes and maces. Julia is also highly skilled in improvised weapons. She is able to use almost any object available to her as a weapon, from a pencil and glass to a deck of cards. Multi-lingual: Julia is fluent in English, German, French, Italian, Japanese and at least some Chinese. Expert Vehicular driver: Julia is proficient in driving cars, motorcycles, trucks, jets, tankers, helicopters, motorboats, submarines, and some types of trains and utility vehicles. | Strength = She is able to lift 50 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Warrior Woman was occasionally referred to as "Krieger Frau" as the German translation of her codename. A more correct translation would be "Kriegerin", which is the feminine variant of 'warrior' in German. Kriegerfrau is German for Warrior Woman: Frau means woman, wife, lady, madam, or Mrs.Cassell's German & English Dictionary --Funk & Wagnalls Company,New York(1962) | Trivia = | Links = * Warrior Woman on Wikipedia }} Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Baron Blitzschlag Experiment Category:WWII Characters Category:Horton Cells Category:Germans Category:Martial Arts Category:Strategists Category:Chemists Category:Acrobats Category:Hypnosis Category:Fencing Category:Weapons Expert